


冷战后的拥抱

by supremeAcan



Series: 与他 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeAcan/pseuds/supremeAcan
Summary: 个人理想三次梦设：36岁作家大叔X 24初出象牙塔的学生妹不定期无顺序更新
Series: 与他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835239





	冷战后的拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 交往后第一次吵架

冷战后的拥抱  
回家打开门的时候，前厅灯一如往日在孤单的一闪一闪。你压下火气，这不是你第一次和老林说用完要随手关灯，林一总是说好好记住了，可实行起来还是老样子丢三落四，倒不是心疼电费，可这样总是不环保的，对灯泡的寿命也不好。  
你脱下鞋，听过里屋的方向丁零当啷的，林一从来没有进厨房的习惯，和你之前的日子也都是外卖盒或者楼下咖啡厅解决。一瞬间有些恶毒的想不会这么快有妹子上赶着来给林一做饭？不过他的身边也不缺少莺莺燕燕。  
不甘心的摇了摇头，用大概只有空气能听见的音量说道“我回来了”。便转身走向卧室，去把自己的全部扔进大床里好可以什么都不用思考。  
厨房里的响动还没有停下，你挠挠头，想着得趁林一把锅碗瓢盆摔干净前制止林一，打开卧室门的时候一下撞上了冲进来的林一。  
“回来啦？怎么没说一声？”  
往常的你回家都是开门便大声喊林一的名字，有时候还会蹦蹦跳跳的像个小兔子一样一下抱紧林一的怀里。林一说过大姑娘该稳重些了，可抗议每次都被你毛茸茸的头发磨的无效。  
你点点头，不想对上林一的视线。因为每一次都在开口解决问题前忍不住心软。  
低头看着林一赤裸的双脚，习惯性的抱怨“不是说了让你在家也穿袜子嘛”  
“家里刚来了地暖，没事儿，而且你每天不是都擦地了吗？”  
“对，反正您都有理我说的话都不用听！”你不想再和林一辩论了，其实你也知道，让一个人改变很难，喜欢一个人也不是为了把他变成自己喜欢的人，更何况这些也只是鸡毛蒜皮的小事。可你就是觉得委屈，怕林一冷到，怕林一不舒服，也怕打着为林一好名义来约束林一才能觉得是爱自己的证明。  
“不用了，反正是你家你舒服就好。”你还是先开口了，笔下妙笔生花的他在面对你的时候总是宛如丢失了兵器的武将，脸都憋红了也不想多解释一句。（呵，真不知道是不是和前女友总结的经验多说多错呢）  
“嗯，饭好了”林一想接过你的外套却被你闪开了，但还是在你走向客厅的时候扯了扯你的衣角。  
你看到桌上的三菜一汤心一下子柔软下来，不管怎么说出了问题还是要商量着解决掉的，即便当时不冷静闹别扭自己也不应该一直像个小孩子一样耍脾气。  
等你和林一都坐下来，伸手拿筷子夹了一口青椒肉丝，忍不住扑哧一下笑出声。  
林一看你笑了，紧皱的眉头好像也一下子舒展了。  
“这林作家的手艺怎么和小区门口的青椒肉丝这么像啊？”  
“果然还是瞒不过你”林一不好意思挠挠头，“本来看着菜谱挺简单的，可没想到火烧那么大”  
“没伤着吧！”你紧忙拉过林一的手确认，好在手上并没有被烫起来的水泡。  
“不碍事的，就是来不及只能委屈你简单的菜了”  
“没事，你知道我是吃东西香不香取决于和谁一起吃，和你一起嘛也就是米其林三星的口感吧”看你恢复了以往的精神，林一揉了揉你的头，又往你碗里夹了一筷子肉。  
你正要填口饭压一压，结果一入口的米粒差点要把你摇摇欲坠的智齿咯掉。吐出来一看，也就最上面一层是白色的，底下焦黄色相错交联，林一那碗怕更是要难以下咽了。  
接过林一递来的水杯，顺了顺气，对上林一内疚担忧的视线“其实我挺喜欢吃锅巴的，就是今天这个夹生饭实在是怕吃了闹肚子，下次我和你一起做好不好？”  
林一无言地点点头，他知道自己没什么进厨房的经验，可这赔罪的饭还被自己蒸的半生不熟实在是有点在女朋友面前抬不起头。  
饭后你打着为了保护仅有的碗盘的生命而抢过了刷碗工作。  
正当你盘算着等会儿如何和林一开口，温暖的气息从身后袭来，林一轻微俯身，鼻息若有若无的扫过你的脖颈，发丝散发出的馨香是和你一样的味道。  
“可以么？”如果林一问这句话的时候指尖可以没有再划过你肌肤时微微颤抖，大概会更有说服力一点。  
并没有等你回答，双手渐渐交叉，轻轻抚上你的小腹，林一像是确认什么一样收紧怀抱，又像是怕打破这一刻的和谐一般低头靠着你，没有再出声。  
“老林，我先洗碗好不好，真的，我没有在生气了，等下我们坐下好好谈。”  
林一却像是没听到你说的，还是维持有些别扭的姿势箍着你，似乎放开了就会被你丢掉。  
你侧头吻上林一的脸颊，这如同誓言一般的举动让林一一下子回过神来，明明已经四舍五入不惑之年的林一还学小男孩撒娇一般求别人原谅，真是和你在一起越来越倒流了。林一不好意思的退出厨房，如同乖乖犬一般坐在沙发边上。  
“老林，你应该知道我气什么吧？”一边擦手一边挨着林一坐下。  
“我们之间我是进攻的那一方，从第一开始就是。你慢热，性子冷淡，都不是可以阻挡我的理由，因为我见过你柔软的一面，我愿意让你看到有我的未来。可如果，你压根就打算把我丢下，我真的很难坚持下去。”  
“小姑娘，你知道我们差多少么？”谈到头疼问题总是忍不住摸烟的林一才想起来不久前和你约法三章除非真的构思困境才可以抽。  
“12年零3个月5天。”  
“我走上社会的时候你才刚刚长大，我现在混沌度日而你才相当于第二次重生绽放在这社会上，你要懂得你能看到的得到的要比我这里多得多。”  
“可我认识你了。”  
“这不应该是你禁锢住自己的理由啊”宛如师长一项轻抚你的头顶。  
“在你看来很没说服力吧，刚毕业开始工作的小孩子，会因为一点点小事吃醋闹别扭，可也会因为喜欢你的一点点心情看到你就开心。”  
“我告诉过自己，作为大叔要有随时被抛下的觉悟，选择权永远在你。”  
“我最讨厌的就是你这点！既然听你的那分手好了。”你赌气的甩开林一，可腰腹被手臂禁锢地紧紧的。  
“还真是狠心啊，那大叔再这样抱一会儿好不好”是你最喜欢的背后拥抱，这样好像两个人的心可以没有距离地紧紧相依。  
本来想着和林一对昨天的事情就事论事，可被这笨蛋激地连分手的话都说出口了，真不知道自己是不是更笨一点。  
“昨天遇到你朋友，你还松开我的手说我是你教过的学生。真不知道是谁在时刻准备退路。”  
林一摇摇头，磁性又委屈的声音在耳边荡漾开来“我是怕别人误会你啊，好好的一孩子跟了我”  
“可能在你看来，从我们第一次，到后来追你，决定在一起，都是我掌握主导权。我却怕你是因为步步紧逼而委屈自己和我在一起。”  
“我们都是口是心非的人，不常会说爱，你以为我可以翩翩离开，可从爱上你的一刻我就没想过全身而退。我是如同勇者一般的你路过玫瑰花从里最普通的一朵，你摘下了我的心，我以你的温柔，你的体贴你的爱意为养分存活，你可以时刻继续旅程，可单支玫瑰只会在风中凋零。”  
“我没想怎么干涉你的世界，你的朋友，你的过去，对于我是未知。我害怕的是自己没有看起来和你任何的联系，怕自己真变成你口中的旧学生。”  
“我，给过你逃跑的机会。”林一深吸一口气，“我不想在你看来是纠缠不清的人，不想成为拖累你自由的绳索，我每次想着，这一次要狠下心，可是想到你会因此难过就又不想再放开你，你不应该是不快乐的，我应该为你的选择对你负责让你快乐”  
“我不会是一直天真的样子，我们之间时间的差距，经历的差距，任何我都会努力去学习。所以，相信我好么。”  
半天没等到回答的你想要转头看看，可是被他包在怀里的姿势实在难以挪动，挣扎之间感觉腰后慢慢传来硬硬的触感以及低低的笑声。  
“乖，别动”  
“你你你，怎么能这种时候还不正经啊！我在很认真的和你说话！”  
“嗯乖，我知道，就因为我在听才......”  
“乖，你知道我怎么看你的吗？你是如同小太阳一样照进我的世界。大叔这个年龄，不是会和小男孩一样和你疯和你闹，很难和你有一致的观念体验感，甚至哄女孩的台词都是从上一代电视剧里学的。这是我们之间不可忽视的障碍。我不希望你来迁就我，也知道自己这30几年的习惯很难改变，就像你说的前厅灯。不是我不想关，可是小时候母亲总会给工厂下夜班的父亲留一盏灯，到家的人知道有人等，家里的人知道等到了爱的人，所以今天当我看到灯灭了，哪怕没有声音，我也知道是我爱的你回来了，我很怕你会直接离开。”  
“我需要时间相信习惯你的习惯，可这对你是不公平的。你还有资本可以挥霍轰轰烈烈，不是大叔这样的平淡如水”  
“上天从来都不是公平的，从我遇见你的时间开始，每一秒都想和你浪费” 你说着按上身后的那尖端，“林作家这里可从来都是轰轰烈烈”  
“考虑清楚了？你以后再怎么求我我也不会放手了哦”  
“哼，你这每次抱得紧紧的我哪里跑得了”你小声嘟囔道。  
“大叔是很贪心的，心里只容得下你，你的一切，你的眼神，你的想法，都不会放你跑的。”  
“想法你还能管了？那你猜猜我现在想的是什么”  
“嗯~想的是以后路上帅哥还要多看几眼” 你刚打算死不承认，就感觉一阵天旋地转般被扛在肩上，“不过就算猜错了我也会让你没心思去想别的”  
“臭老林！你就会这一套。”  
“人家不是都说夫妻床头吵架床尾和，夫人对此还有何高见？”  
你反驳的话语被他以吻封缄，反而破碎成丝丝呻吟漏出，给这漆黑的夜染上了几分动情的色彩。属于你们的夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
